Operation CLUESES
by Chief34
Summary: Someone has locked sector V inside their own tree house and has kidnapped Numbuh 3. Can Numbuh 4 and the others save her before it's to late for her and themselfs? R&R plz!
1. I heard something

**Operative C.L.U.E.S.E.S.**

**Clueless**

**Little**

**Unit**

**Eagerly try to**

**Save**

**Each**

**Self**

**The reason I put an extra es is because there is already a KND episode called C.L.U.E.S. and I also did it for some other reasons too. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the KND.**

"Numbuh 4 wake up!" Numbuh 3 yelled at numbuh 4 while standing beside numbuh 4's bed and shoving him. Numbuh 4 groaned and opened up his eyes and looked up to see a horrified numbuh 3 next to his bed with a flashlight in one hand and one of her rainbow monkeys in the other.

"What in the name of crud do you want?" He yelled half of sleep.

"I heard some thing." She said nervously.

"Yeah so," he said angrily while rubbing his eyes, "What do you want me to do about."

"Well I was hoping you would check it out for me." She said back.

"Why don't you!" He said pulling his cover over him. "And plus it was probably nothing Kuki, so go back to bed."

"Oh come on please Wally," she begged him, "I won't be able too go back to bed if I don't find out what it was." Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes and said

"If I do will you please go back to bed and stop bugging me." She nodded with a smile and numbuh 4 got out of his bed with a groan and walked over to one of his desks and numbuh 3 followed. When he got to it he opened it and pulled out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and closed the door and started to walk to his door.

"So where yah hear it at." He said tiredly.

"I think it was in the living room." She said and shined the flashlight in numbuh 4's path when they got inside the hallway so they could see where they where going and started to walk to the living room.

When they where almost there numbuh 4 asked "So…what did you hear anyways?"

"I'm not sure but I think it was" She was cut off from a cranking sound right after numbuh 4 took a step.

"GLASS!" Numbuh 4 yelled painfully and sat down trying not to let his right foot touch the floor.

"Yeah just like," Then she saw numbuh 4's right foot after he had sat down she felt like she was going to be sick. It was bleeding a lot and had pieces of razor-sharp glass sticking right out of it (he doesn't have any shoes on because he is in his PJ). Then she asked "You alright…Wally?"

"Do I look alright to you!" Wally snapped at her. And numbuh 3 started to cry but numbuh 4 just slapped his head and said. "Just go get the others will yah." Numbuh 3 just nodded while rubbing the tears from her eyes and ran off to get the others. Numbuh 4 just mumbled to himself and looked down at his foot. It was bleeding a lot more now and it was getting even more painful by the second. Trying not to focus on the pain he looked away and saw a dark figure run across one hallway to another in front of him. His eyes got big and was just about to call for the others when a voice called out

"What is going on numbuh 4?" Numbuh 4 turned he head to see numbuh 1 and the others running to him. When they got to him they saw all kinds of pieces of glass next to numbuh 4 they also saw his foot too.

"Ok here is want we will do. Numbuh 3 go get something to clean this up and numbuh 5 and me will take numbuh 4 to the med room. Oh and numbuh 2 will you go turn on the light I can barely even see." Numbuh 1 ordered and numbuh 3 ran off and numbuh 5 and 1 where just about to help numbuh 4 up when they heard numbuh 2 say

"He guys look" They turned around and saw him turning the light switch on and off but nothing happened.

"That's strange that only happens when there's a L….." Numbuh 5 was cut off from a loud and perishing scream from where numbuh 3 had ran and where numbuh 4 saw the shadow.

"That sounded like numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 2 ran to see what happened and numbuh 5 and 1 helped numbuh 4 up and followed numbuh 2. When the others got there they saw numbuh 3's rainbow monkey and flashlight but no numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 walked up to the rainbow monkey picked it up and there was a piece of paper under it. He picked up the note and dropped the rainbow monkey.

"What is it? Numbuh 4 asked.

"It's a………….note." Numbuh 2 said turning around to show them a nicely folded piece of paper with a big YS on it in red. And everybody's eyes grew wide.

**Ok sorry if it wasn't good I try and make the other ones better but this is my first FF story. But anyways R&R plz.**


	2. Some good and bad news

**Ok thanks to Death's Soulmate for reviewing.**

**Operative C.L.U.E.S.E.S.**

**Clueless**

**Little**

**Unit**

**Eagerly try to**

**Save**

**Each**

**Self**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the KND but I wish I did.**

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

"What in crud dose YS mean!" Numbuh 4

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know but she doesn't like this one bit." Numbuh 5 said raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well don't just stand there read it Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 4 yelled at him.

"Ok ok just calm down." Numbuh 2 said and was just about to open it when Numbuh 1 said,

"Not now first we have to get Numbuh 4 to the med room then we'll read it." Numbuh 1 ordered and him and Numbuh 5 started to help Numbuh 4 walk but Numbuh 4 won't move.

"No I'm not going in till we find Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 snapped at them.

"Numbuh 4 stop being so fucking stubborn!" Numbuh 5 yelled at him. "Numbuh 3 could be anywhere and it could take hours to find her and you need that foot fixed now!"

Numbuh 4 tried to get them to let go and snapped at them once again. Then something hit him in head and everything went dark.

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

"Uhhhhh……where am I." Numbuh 4 said groaning and put a hand on his head. "And what happened to my head it feels like I was hit by a train."

"Hey Numbuh 4." A voice said and Numbuh 4 opened his eyes and saw Numbuh 1 and 2 standing next to his bed. Then he remembered what happened.

"Hey did you find Kuki and where's Numbuh 5 and what did that note say and wh.."

"Hold on Numbuh 4 we'll tell you just give us a minute." Numbuh 1 said. "Okay first you are in the med room and we have some good and bad news. The good news is that your foot is going to ok as along as you don't run on it and stuff. The bad news is that we are locked in and"

"Wait what do you mean locked in!" Numbuh 4 said raising an eyebrow.

"Some one used the lock down system so we're stuck here till the sun raise that's also why we can't use the lights. Every thing in the tree house that runs on electricity doesn't work. Which is also why Numbuh 5 isn't here she left a few minutes ago to go use the code to get use out." Numbuh 2 explained.

"What about Kuki did you find her yet?" Numbuh 4 asked. The others shuck their heads. "Oh," Numbuh 4 said with a frown, "well what about the note?"

"Well we haven't looked at it yet." Numbuh 1 said scratching the back of hairless head. "Its right over there if want to look at it." He said pointing at the folded piece of paper on a desk beside his bed.

"And why dose my head feel like buhmillion bricks hit it?" He asked rubbing the big bump on his head.

"You have to thank Numbuh 5 for that one. You need that glass taken out of your foot right away but you were being to damn stubborn and wouldn't listen so she knocked you out with your S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R." Numbuh 2 explained with a grin. Then right then they heard a loud scream and they all knew who it was.

"Numbuh 4 stay here numbuh 2 me and are going to see what happened." Numbuh 1 said picking up a mustard gun and they both ran out of the room. Numbuh 4 obeying orders stayed where he was and having nothing else to do he took the note on the desk and opened it. It said

_If you ever want to see your friend again you will play a game with me. I will give you clue after clue to where you can find her and once you have answered all of my riddles you'll get her back. Here is the first riddle, have fun._

_I'm white, I'm around, but I'm not always around._

_Sometimes I'm half, sometimes I'm whole, and sometimes a slice of me is all you know._

_Sometimes I'm light sometimes I'm dark sometimes I'm both._

_What I'm I?_

_Oh by the way I forgot to tell you you have 24 hours to answer all of my riddles or well you won't like what happens. Oh and have a good day._

_Sincerely, YS._

He put the paper down and just gulped. And then he heard another loud scream not far form his room.

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

**Ok that note was a little wired but anyways that riddle was easy but put what you think the answer is to the riddle on the review. Oh and I may not be able to update soon because school and other stuff so it may be a bit till chapter 3. R&R plz.**


	3. The escape

**Operation C.L.U.E.S.E.S.**

**Clueless**

**Little**

**Unit**

**Eagerly try to**

**Save**

**Each**

**Self**

**Thank you moneymaker and Cyrix for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the KND, Mr. W dose.**

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

After hearing the scream Numbuh 4 looked up and saw a dark figure run by his door. He quickly put the note on the desk and got out of his bed and ran to the door shut it and locked it. Then he stepped back from the door and thought to himself what is this thing. Then the door handle started to turn and then he heard someone or something start to bang on the door. When the door began to come off its hinges he started to look around the room for a way out. When the door was just about to fell off numbuh 4 stopped a air vent. He ran to it and took the top off of it (luckily for him it wasn't screwed in) and climbed in it and started to crawl. A few scones later he could hear the door come off and fall to the ground and he just hoped that whatever that thing was it wouldn't follow him.

When he was crawling in the vent he couldn't stop thing about what that thing was back there and what if that thing was following him and if isn't why wasn't it. Or about YS who was he, what did he want, and why was he doing this? But he mostly thought about Kuki and the others. He couldn't stop wondering if they were ok or if he would ever get to see them again. And what if he didn't get to, what if that was the last time he got to see Kuki and if it was the last time the last time he did see her he yelled at her and made her cry. "_No!" _he said in his head, _"that will not be the last time I see her. I will make it out of here and I will save her and the others I will see her again."_ He kept telling himself and then he found an exit. He crawled up to and he pushed on it and it fell off (Once again luckily it wasn't screwed in) and crawled out. He wiped off all the dust on him and coughed and started to walk down the hall quietly and alert. _"All I have to do is solve that stupid ass riddle and"_ And then he remembered the note, he had left it in the med room on the desk! _"Shit!" _he said in his mind and slapped his forehead and then a chubby hand came right over his mouth and started to drag him back.

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

**Yes I know that was really short so sorry but the next one will be a lot longer. Please review!**


	4. The Meet Up

**Operation**** C.L.U.E.S.E.S.**

**Clueless**

**Little**

**Unit**

**Eagerly try to**

**Save**

**Each**

**Self**

**Thanks to FoxieSango and Cyrix for reviewing **

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own it **

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

Wally quickly dug his teeth in the hand and bit into it and heard a cry. Then he was quickly thrown into a room and landed on the floor.

"Ouch he freaking bit me!" He heard a voice say.

"Oh stop being such a damn crybaby!" A voice yelled out and then he heard a door being shut and be locked.

"But it hurts!" The voice said back. After picking himself up Wally recognized those voices that were arguing.

"Hoagie……. Abby is that you?!" Wally asked and out of the shadows came Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2.

"Be quiet." Abby said.

"Why?" Wally said raising an eyebrow.

"Cause there is something out there." She answered back and pointed at the door.

"You mean that shadow figure, you guys have seen it too." Wally asked and the others nodded.

"When did you see it?" Hoagie asked.

"I saw it outside the med room after I heard a scream when you and numbuh 1 left. I locked the door but he tried to get in so I escaped by going thought the air vent." He answered.

"Oh……hey wait did you get to read that note?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah but I left it in the med room." Wally said scratching the back of his head.

"What did it say?" Hoagie asked curiously.

"Well I can't remember all of it but I'll try. It said If you ever want to see your friend again you will play a game with me. I will give you clue after clue to where you can find her and once you have answered all of my riddles you'll get her back. Here is the first riddle. I'm white, I'm round, but I'm not always around. Sometimes I'm half, sometimes I'm whole. Sometimes I'm light, sometimes I'm dark, and sometimes I'm both. What I'm I? Oh and at the end it said You have 24 hours to answer all of the riddles or something bad will happen or something like that. And at the bottom right corner it said signed YS." Wally said trying hard to remember all of it. "So……do you guys have any idea to what the answer is to the riddle or who or what in crud YS is?"

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know who it is but whoever it is must have locked use in here." She said and Wally gave her a well duh look and she stuck out her tongue at him while Hoagie sat down in a chair and tried to think.

"Well whoever did it must have some knowledge of the KND because only kids next door operatives know the code and stuff to do a lockdown." Hoagie said.

"You mean like a trader like Chad or Numbuh 12!" Wally said furiously.

"Or like Cree!" Abby added just as furious as Wally.

"I don't think so because remember after Numbuh 12 betrayed the KND Numbuh 362 ordered new codes and stuff to prevent stuff like this to happen." Hoagie said and the others sat down and calmed down and tried to think about whom it was that was doing this.

After about ten minutes of thinking Hoagie jumped up out of his chair and the others looked at him with a wired look.

"I got it!" He yelled.

"Really who is it!" Wally said eagerly. "Is it that Numbuh 30c I swear when I got my hands on him I'm going to!"

"No!! I already said it wasn't someone who already betrayed us!" Hoagie said angrily but calmed down and said, "And it's don't about that it's about the riddle. I know what the answer is!" The others eyes grew wide and he said, "It's the Moon!

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

**Yes, FoxieSango and Cyrix you were both right but I bet you won't guess who or what YS is! Anyways I'll try and update soon. R&R plz!!!**


	5. The Trap

**Operation C.L.U.E.S.E.S.**

**Clueless**

**Little**

**Unit**

**Eagerly try to**

**Save**

**Each**

**Self**

**Thanks to Cyrix, FoxieSango, and Death's Soulmate and for reviewing. Oh sorry it took a bit longer to update it but here it is finally. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the KND.**

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

"The moon?" Wally asked.

"Yes the moon I mean think about it. Everything that riddle says points to the moon." Hoagie said.

"I don't know but if your right what do we do now?" Wally asked and Hoagie just shrugged.

"Maybe we have to go to it." Hoagie asked very uncertain.

"How we're locked in!" Wally yelled at him.

"I know that I was just saying! And I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Hoagie yelled back. Wally was just about to say something when Abby yelled out behind them.

"Will you guys just shut up!" Abby said trying not to be to loud and the others turned around. Then she calmed down and said. "Numbuh 5 has an idea. Maybe we don't have to go to the actual moon instead of something that looks like it."

"Like what?" Wally asked.

"Well Numbuh 1 got an award from the moon base not to long ago and it has a moon on it so maybe we have to go to it." Abby said.

"Where is it?" Hoagie asked.

"Numbuh 5 thinks he put it up in his room with all the other awards he has gotten." Abby answered him.

"Well what are we doing here, lets go." Wally said and was just about to go toward the door when Hoagie said.

"We can't it's on the other side of tree house and it would take us an hour to get there and that thing is still out there and could get us easily because we'll be wide out in the open. Plus we don't have anything to defend our selves with because we lost our weapons." Wally just pushed off Hoagie's hand and said.

"Well if we don't go we'll never see Numbuh 3 again and plus there was to be a better way to get there so we won't be seen."

"Numbuh 4 is right there has to be an easier way to the room." Abby said.

"Well," Hoagie said scratching the back of his head, "we could always use the laundry shoot it hooks right up to Numbuh 1's room along with everyone else's and it's not to far from here. It'll also hide us from that thing out there too. "

"Well lets go." Wally said and opened the door and put his head though it and looked left to right to see if anyone or thing was there and there wasn't. "All clear." He said and walked out of the room the others shrugged and followed him.

"Hey Numbuh 5 I got to ask," Wally started to say a few minutes after they left the room while following Hoagie, who was leading the way to the laundry shoot while him and Abby were a little behind him. "what happened to you guys I mean why did you scream and stuff?"

"Well when we got you to med room and got that foot fixed Numbuh 5 left to put in the code for the lockdown to get us out. Well when I was going down the hallway to do that some how the floor under me went out and I fell though and screamed. And then I blacked out for awhile till Numbuh 2 woke me by shaking me. When I was totally awake he helped me up and was just about to call for Numbuh 1 when we heard a piercing scream and we just stood stunned for a little bit till he called Numbuh 1's name out but no there was no answered. And then all of a sudden a dark figure came out of nowhere right in front of us. Numbuh 2 quickly grabbed me and we raced down the wall even though I was still sore from that fall we kept running and that thing kept following us. And when it seemed like we were just about to get away we lost our footing and tripped but the wired thing was that when we looked to see if that thing was still behind us it wasn't. So Numbuh 2 helped me up and we went to that room we where just in to rest and hide just in case. And after a few minutes later we heard foot steps outside the room and Numbuh 2, just to be safe, looked under the crack on the bottom of the door and saw a pair of tennis just like yours so he opened the door quietly after a little bit and the rest is history." After saying all of this there was just silence till Hoagie broke it.

"Ok guys we're almost there but before I got to talk with you Numbuh 5." Abby nodded and Wally walked ahead to let them talk. While walking a bit he looked through the other hallways and noticed something. In the left hallway there was dark figure sitting down and it looked like it was crying. He was just about to get the others fearing it was the same that was doing all of this but then he noticed something extremely odd. It didn't look like anything like it instead it looked just like Kuki! Wally quickly jumped with glee and called out to the others.

"I found her! I found her!" He yelled. The others just gave him a what the fuck are talking about look. Wally realized this and called out again.

"I found Kuki! I found her come on I'll show you!" And he ran off to her. The others quickly followed. When they got to the end of the hallway they saw what he was talking about and stopped for a bit and watched Wally run after Kuki till Abby said something.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't like this not at all." She said and then her eyes got big and started to ran after Wally and cried out. "Wait! Numbuh 4 it's a…" She stopped right when Wally got to Kuki because right then a big metal door came out of no where right in front of her cutting her off from him. "Trap." She finished and then hit her fist on the metal door.

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

Meanwhile on the other side of metal door Wally had just reached Kuki but when he got to her he tried to put his arms around her but he couldn't because she just disappeared out of thin air he gasped and his eyes just got wide. Then he looked away for a minute, because he realized that it was all a trick, when he noticed that there was an air vent on the wall right beside him and there was purple smoke starting to come out of it. His eyes started to water and he started to cough and he began to not be able to breath. Before he knew it the smoke was everywhere and then he passed out for the second time today.

**KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND**

**If there is anything I need to do better on please tell me ok. Oh and please review!**


End file.
